custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sailing To Magical Island (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Sailing to Magical Island is a custom Barney home video for Season 4. It was released on March 14, 1997. On March 15th, 2011, it was rereleased as Barney's Sailing Adventure!. Plot When the kids wishes he could go on a treasure hunt, Barney takes him to "Magical Island," the island where anything can happen. Along the way, Barney, BJ and the kids collect rocks, go under water (to swim), meet three speckled frogs, and go fishing. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Adventure Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #We Like Rocks #My Kite #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #The Fishing Song #Three Little Fishes #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Rainbow Song #Imagine a Place #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Adventure Song #Imagine a Place #The Fishing Song #That's What an Island Is Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Season 3 BJ voice used in this episode is a mix of the "My Favorite Things" voice, except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and the "E-I-E-I-O" voice, except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from "Season 3" episodes/home videos. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 3" and the same vocals from "Fun & Games", except Barney sings the first verse by himself, and BJ and the kids join him on the second verse, and Baby Bop's vocals are cut off. *This was another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing ball at the playground, and Maria threw a ball, and it accidently hit Barney in the head. And it didn't hurt when he came to life. *When BJ arrives at the playground and says "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "An Adventure In Make-Believe" (Pitch +3) and "Barney Safety" (Pitch -2), making it sound like BJ's 1996 voice. *Before the song "Swimming, Swimming" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming diver clothes including swimming diver goggles, gloves, suits, and flippers for his, BJ, and the kids's eyes, hands, arms, tummies, backs, legs, and feets. *Baby Bop is mentioned at the end. After they're done with I Love You, BJ says "It was fun today. I am gonna go tell Sissy about our fun trip we had today. Bye, everybody." Then, the kids say bye to BJ as he leaves and dissapears. Then, the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the playground. Then, we zoom on the Barney doll, with a sailor's hat, and a sailor boat besides him. Then, the Barney doll winks. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And a short hair. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat". And a short hair. *Hannah wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And a little long hair. *Kim wore the same clothes in "Tree-Mendous Trees". And a hair-style. *Maria wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And a little long hair.